1. Field of Invention
The device described herein relates generally to wellhead assemblies, and in particular to provide a connector for a data and/or power signal line integral with wellhead assembly components.
2. Description of Related Art
Wellheads used in the production of hydrocarbons extracted from subterranean formations typically comprise a wellhead assembly. Wellhead assemblies are attached at the upper ends of wellbores that intersect hydrocarbon producing formations. Wellhead assemblies also provide support for tubing and casing inserted into the wellbore. The casing lines the wellbore, thereby isolating the wellbore from the surrounding formation. The tubing typically lies concentric within the casing and provides a conduit for producing the hydrocarbons entrained within the formation. Wellhead assemblies also typically include trees that connect to the upper end of the tubing and distribute the produced fluids, provide an injection means into the well, or another well related operation.
Sensors measuring pressure, temperature, or other downhole conditions, as well as electrical pumps may be disposed within production tubing that is used in producing wellbore fluids. Electrical signals representing sensor recordings are typically transmitted via a hardwire circuit, that typically includes wires or other conducting elements, connecting the sensors to a surface element. The surface element may comprise a control panel, an information handling system, a digital recording device, an analog recording device, and any other device or system for recording and/or analyzing sensor data.
Making up the wellhead assembly typically involves stabbing the tree onto a wellhead housing. Mating male/female electrical connectors are provided respectively in the tree and the wellhead housing to complete the hardwired circuit between the sensors and the surface. The connectors have traditionally been rigid members having a male and a female fitting that connect when the tree is stabbed on to the wellhead housing. These rigid connectors occupy a certain amount of space within the wellhead housing that reduces the amount of tubing cross sectional area. Additionally, the connectors may be offset from the production tubing housing, or in the case of a horizontal tree the connectors may extend laterally from the tree to the tubing hanger; thus the tree must be oriented in a proper radial position to ensure mating of corresponding male and female connections of the electrical connection.